


softie.

by S4KATAGINTOKI



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S4KATAGINTOKI/pseuds/S4KATAGINTOKI
Summary: just a short, soft okita fic (cross posted on tumblr)
Relationships: Gintama/Reader, Okita Sougo/You, Okita Sougo/reader
Kudos: 9





	softie.

You awoke to the sound of humming, the soft vibrations of Sougo’s chest as he hummed a familiar tune that you couldn’t quite put your finger on. His fingers absentmindedly running up and down your spine, nails tickling your skin ever so slightly, his other hand tangled in your hair.

Your eyes fluttered open, eyelashes tickling your cheek as you gazed tiredly at your lovers face, his eyes open already staring down at you, brown bangs falling into his eyes ever so slightly. You smiled brightly, reaching your hand up to brush his hair back before caressing his face, thumb running over his prominent cheekbone.

He smiled back down at you, “Morning,” he spoke, pulling you even closer, “Did i wake you?”

You shook your head, nuzzling into his chest, “No,” you hummed, intertwining your fingers with his, “What were you humming?” You questioned, looking up at him again, noticing a light blush dust his cheeks.

“Nothing, just a song my sister used to sing to me when I was younger,” he said shyly, not meeting your gaze.

“You’re such a softie, Sougo.” He scoffed,pushing you off of his chest playfully.

“Just admit it.” you sat up, moving to straddle his waist, his hands rested on your things instinctively, fingers caressing the soft skin, “You’re a closeted softie.”

“Shut up, Y/N.” He blushed, squeezing your thighs teasingly.

You smiled down at him, reaching down to place a soft kiss at the corner of his mouth, “I think I’ll call you Sougo the softie, how does that sound?” You joked, fingers tangling in his hair, tugging ever so slightly.

He hummed in delight, eyes fluttering closed as his lips ran over the soft skin of your neck, “You’re an idiot, Y/N.”

“But you love me,” you giggled softly, and he swore he had never heard anything so beautiful in his life.

“Yeah, I do,” he grinned, pinching your side playfully, “You’re still an idiot, though.”


End file.
